


Untitled

by PondRam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondRam/pseuds/PondRam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're quite in a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend in facebook!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+in+facebook%21).



Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you're quite in a predicament.

Actually, you should have seen this coming. You writing a new wizard novel while "babysitting" Eridan for Feferi was a bad idea in hindsight. Why did you even did this for her?

"It's because you wwere busy wwriting your dumb novel wwhen she wwas talking to you." Eridan's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Have you been subconciously talking your voice out again?

"Of couse dumbass," Eridan continued, "Noww are you going to help me or just stand there?"

While you were writing your "dumb novel" as Eridan so eleqouently said, the troll managed to get himself tangled on a bunch of wires.

"I don't know Eridan," You smirk, revenge shall be served for your novel, "You kinda look good tied up, maybe I should leave you like that?" Eridan blushed, successs!

"Goddammit Lalonde! Untie me!" The sea-dweller squirmed, "Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely." You say, pulling a wire, causing Eridan falling down abruptly.

"GODDAMIT LALONDE!" He says and you laugh. It's so much fun to tease Eridan. 

"Gosh Eridan, I didn;t know you were so clumsy!" You mock him, pretending to be fanning your face with your hand, "You're such a dream~!"

And the day ended with sloppy make outs and Feferi reprimanding you to not "do the do until you're married! Glub!"

 

All was well

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Whee! That was the first time I wrote Rose and Eridan!
> 
> SORRY FOR OOC CHARACTER YEAH MM YEAH AWESOME
> 
>  
> 
> ((still sad homestuck will end after last upd8! But I still can give to the fandom even if it's done! (like the KHR fandom, right?)))


End file.
